My Loves
by Kim Hara
Summary: Persaingan hebat, memperebutkan cinta, konflik dimana-mana, kekerasan. Warning : Boy X Boy, Twincest, M-Preg (mungkin), OOC. Main Pair : Jo twins, Dongmin, Hyunwoo. Gak jago bikin summary, maaf gaje.


My Loves

.

.

.

.

.

Rating : M

Genre : Romance, Humor.

warning : Boy X Boy, YAOI, Twincest, Typo, Alur cerita gaje, Gak nyambung, OOC, OC.

Pairing : Jo twins

Other pair : Hyunwoo, Dongmin. (Cast dan Pair bisa ditambah sewaktu-waktu)

Cast : Jo youngmin, Jo kwangmin, Kim donghyun, Lee Jeongmin, Shim Hyun Seong, No Min woo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DONT LIKE DONT READ.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1 (tanpa Prolog)

Bel masuk berbunyi disekolah bernama, SMA Jeguk. Terlihat Sikembar Jo, yang satu cantik (youngmin), yang satu tampan (kwangmin), berjalan beriringan dengan youngmin yang terlihat berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah kwangmin yang lebar. Kwangmin mengernyitkan dahi, melihat hyungnya yang berjalan lambat itu semakin lambat karena kelelahan kwangmin berjongkok, youngmin mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Haah? Kenapa berhenti Kwang?" Tanya youngmin, kwangmin menepuk pundaknya.

"Naik!" ucap kwangmin singkat, youngmin dengan ragu mengalungkan tangannya pada kwangmin. Sambil berusaha menutupi, agar roknya yang pendek itu tidak tersingkap. Rok? Yah, pihak sekolah hanya mau memberikan seragam perempuan pada youngmin. Youngmin pada awalnya menolak, tapi setelahnya ia mau memakai seragam itu. Kenapa? Jika ia tidak memakainya, ia tidak bisa masuk sekolah.

Kwangmin melepas jaket yang ia pakai , lalu melilitkannya disekitar paha youngmin, agar hyungnya itu tidak khawatir, roknya akan tersingkap. SMA Jeguk hanya menerima siswa laki-laki. Hanya saja, beberapa siswa laki-laki yang menurut sekolah itu memiliki kecantikan, seperti youngmin, yang memiliki kecantikan layaknya seorang yeoja, maka akan diberikan seragam perempuan. Rata2 Siswa yang memakai seragam perempuan mempunyai rambut panjang. Begitu juga dengan youngmin, yang memiliki rambut panjang sekitar sebahu.

Sekolah ini milik keluarga Lee, yang membangun sekolah ini. Yah, anak sulung keluarga Lee, yaitu Lee Min Ho beserta kedua temannya, Kim Woo Bin dan Kim Hyun Joong, adalah berandalan sekolah. Mereka digilai oleh siswa yang berstatus sebagai 'UKE', karena mereka tampan, kaya, dan punya kekuasaan besar. Lee Min Ho sedang mengincar Youngmin, yang notabene nya, anggota dari genk musuh, yaitu Genk boyfriend, sedangkan gengnya bernama BSS16. Kim Woo Bin mengincar Jeongmin dan Kim Hyun Joong mengincar Minwoo. Menjaga keselamatan hyung-nya dari 'SEME'2 yang menatap hyung-nya lapar, kwangmin selalu mengikuti hyung-nya itu, dimanapun, kapanpun hyungnya itu berada, mereka berada dikelas yang sama, ekskul yang sama, Kamar yang sama, Jaket yang sama, DLL. Kakinya yang telah berada melingkar diperut kwangmin dan lilitan dipahanya membuat youngmin tak takut jatuh, walaupun ia harus tetap melingkarkan kedua lengan mungilnya dileher kwangmin agar tidak oleng kebelakang. Bel memang berbunyi dari tadi, tapi kelas Jo twins ini berbeda dari yang lain, jika kelas lain akan masuk jam 7, maka kelas jo twins akan masuk jam 9. Kwangmin melenggang pergi ke kantin. Disana ia melihat teman-teman mereka. Kwangmin langsung saja mendatangi teman2 mereka. Tubuh Youngmin akhirnya diturunkan, kwangmin memiliki cara khusus, agar paha hyungnya itu tidak terlihat saat turun, kwangmin selalu membalikkan tubuh nya, agar berhadapan dengan youngmin, lalu dengan perlahan ia menurunkan tubuh hyungnya, dan mendudukkannya di pangkuannya. Memang setiap meja, hanya terdiri 3 kursi, jadi namja yang berstatus 'UKE' harus duduk dipangkuan 'SEME', begitulah sepertinya. Dapat dilihat, Genk BSS16 tengah memeluk masing2 namja berstatus UKE yang berada dipangkuan mereka, terkecuali Lee Min Hoo. Kim Woo Bin tengah mengecup ceruk leher Kim Joon, sdgkan Hyun Joong tengah mencium bibir Kim Bum. Terlihat Min Ho yang memencet Handphonenya jengah. Tak lama, Min ho berdiri, Woo Bin dan Hyun Joong juga ikut berdiri setelah menurunkan kedua 'UKE' yang berada dipangkuan mereka, dan pergi berlalu.

Youngmin yang masih mengantuk tertidur dibahu kwangmin, Minwoo yang sedang asyik2nya bercanda dengan hyunseong terlihat terkikik geli. Sdgkan Jeongmin melenguh pelan, saat donghyun yang pervert tapi bijak itu mencium bibirnya. Genk Boyfriend maupun BSS16 selalu membuat sensasi panas. Tubuh youngmin bergerak pelan diatas kwangmin, youngmin mengalungkan kedua tangan mungilnya di leher kwangmin. Kulit youngmin yang putih susu dan sangat lembut menyentuh leher kwangmin. Youngmin yang tidak sadar, mencium bibir kwangmin, membuat pekikan dari 'UKE' lain. Kwangmin yang tahu kebiasaan Youngmin saat tidur hanya membiarkan youngmin menciumnya, ia hanya membalasnya lembut, tapi anehnya, youngmin tidak akan mencium bibir orang selain bibir kwangmin saat tidur. Hyung-nya itu melenguh pelan saat ia melepas tautan dibibir mereka. Kalau sudah begini, mereka akan belajar private di ruangan pribadi boyfriend. Karena, keluarga Jo twins, donghyun, jeongmin, hyunseong dan minwoo memiliki Saham yang sangat besar dan cukup berpengaruh membuat Boyfriend mempunyai ruang khusus. Sekolah ini memang memiliki asrama, tapi bagi murid yang tidak ingin tinggal disekolah boleh pulang kerumah setelah pelajaran berakhir. Tapi, Boyfriend maupun BSS16 tinggal di sekolah dengan asrama VIP yang disediakan khusus untuk mereka.

Kwangmin menggendong youngmin yang terlihat semakin menjadi itu, donghyun juga menggendong jeongmin yang tampak lemas karena ulahnya tadi, begitu juga hyunseong yang menggendong minwoo yang tertidur, lalu genk boyfriend berlalu, ke ruangan private mereka. Di ruangan private, mereka memiliki kamar, tapi masing2 kamar diisi oleh dua orang. Mereka punya kamar yang kedap suara. Jadi, sudah tau apa couplenya, itulah pembagian kamarnya. Youngmin yang Nampak semakin menjadi, membuat kwangmin langsung melarikan dirinya dan youngmin kekamar mereka. Donghyun yang masih belum puas dengan keinginannya untuk menyentuh jeongmin langsung membawa jeongmin kekamar. Hyunseong yang tak tega melihat minwoo yang kelelahan seperti itu hanya membawa minwo kekamar, dan menidurkannya.

Dikamar Jo Twins.

Terlihat kwangmin yang kewalahan menghentikan kegiatan yang dilakukan youngmin, youngmin mendesah manja, mendesah nama kwangmin. Kwangmin melepaskan tangan youngmin yang berada di lehernya dan membaringkan hyungnya itu lalu menyelimutinya, youngmin tak tinggal diam, ia makin menjadi, ia menarik tubuh kwangmin agar menindihnya (ni orang tidur atau kaga sih? Liar banget? *digemplengyoungmin). beginilah kelakuan youngmin kalau sudah tidur, kwangmin mencium bibir tipis youngmin.

"Ahh, kwanghh, eumhh… ughh.. aghh.. Kwanghh…"desah youngmin disela-sela ciuman mereka. Kwangmin menatap wajah manis hyungnya, sambil bergumam aku tidak tahan. Wajah youngmin memerah, menahan desahan tertahannya.

" Jangan salahkan aku hyung, kau yang menggodaku..!" ucap kwangmin, lalu menindih tubuh youngmin, youngmin menggelinjang pelan dan mengalungkan kembali tangannya dileher kwangmin. Kwangmin mencium bibir hyungnya, ia memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Youngmin menepuk dada kwangmin, menandakan ia perlu bernafas. Kwangmin melepas tautan bibir mereka, lalu beralih ke leher putih susu youngmin, meninggalkan kissmark disana, desahan youngmin semakin keras. Kwangmin melepas seragam hyungnya, dan melemparnya entah kemana, terlihat dada putih dan selembut susu milik youngmin, dengan dua gundukan kecil berwarna pink di dadanya. Tubuh youngmin bergetar saat kwangmin mengulum nipple kanannya, sdgkan tangan kwangmin tak tinggal diam, tangan kanan kwangmin meremas junior hyungnya yang masih berada dalam lindungan celana dalam itu, sdgkan tangan kirinya memainkan nipple sebelah kiri youngmin. Youngmin menggeliat pelan dan terbangun, ia tahu kebiasaan nya jika tidur, ia tahu jika kwangmin sudah mulai maka jangan dihentikan. Mengikuti kata hatinya, youngmin mendesah, matanya yang bening, merem melek menahan gairah tubuhnya. Kwangmin menyadari youngmin terbangun, tapi, ia tak akan menghentikan kegiatannya ini, salahkan hyungnya yang sudah membuat libidonya naik, salahkan hyungnya yang terlalu manis itu. Bibir youngmin terbuka, mengeluarkan erangan maupun desahan kenikmatan, kwangmin yang tidak tahan untuk tidak menyicipi bibir hyungnya kembali naik ke atas, ia mencium lembut bibir hyungnya, melumatnya lembut, tapi ciuman yang lembut itu berubah menjadi panas. Youngmin meremas-remas rambut dark chocolate milik kwangmin, sambil sesekali mendesah dalam ciuman mereka, matanya terpejam menahan kenikmatan yang merajalela ditubuhnya, tangan kwangmin menggerayangi tubuh youngmin. Youngmin menggelinjang tak tahan. Kwangmin melepas tautan bibir mereka, lalu melepas rok dan celana dalam hyungnya, ia tersenyum kecil melihat junior hyungnya yang tak lebih besar dari miliknya sendiri itu sudah menegang. Tubuh youngmin menggelinjang hebat saat kwangmin mengulum juniornya. Juniornya yang kecil itu terasa tidak ada apa2 nya dimulut kwangmin, youngmin merasa dirinya sudah ingin keluar. Kwangmin yang merasakan junior youngmin sudah berkedut2 didalam mulutnya, melajukan 'service' nya.

"Aghh.. eumhh… ughh.. ahh.. ahh.. eumhh.. ARGHHHHH…" desah dan erangan keras youngmin menandakan youngmin sudah menyampaikan klimaksnya yang pertama. Kwangmin meneguk cairan precum hyungnya. Lalu melepas kan junior hyungnya. Ia melepas seluruh pakaiannya, hingga Naked seperti youngmin, kwangmin memposisikan dirinya diselangkangan youngmin, mengangkat paha youngmin dan memasukkan juniornya dalam hole sempit youngmin.

"Arghh.. sa..ahhkk.. kitt… hiks.. hikss... kwanghh.. ash.. arghh.." rintih youngmin, padahal baru kepala junior kwangmin saja yang masuk. Kwangmin yang tak tega pada hyungnya itu, memberi rangsangan kecil pada tubuh youngmin, agar rasa sakit yang dirasakan youngmin berkurang. Dengan satu kali hentakan, kwangmin memasukkan seluruh juniornya pada hole sempit youngmin. Youngmin menangis, tak kuat menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Arggghhhhh… Sakitttt… eunghh.. Hikss.. Hikss.. Kwanghh.." rintih youngmin, kwangmin membiarkan youngmin beradaptasi dengan 'dirinya' yang berada ditubuh hyungnya itu. Kwangmin menghapus air mata hyungnya, mencium bibir hyungnya yang sudah membengkak itu, lalu menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan. Sambil terus mencium bibir hyungnya. Terdengar erangan kesakitan youngmin berubah menjadi desahan kenikmatan, dan desahan itu semakin menjadi, saat kwangmin menemuka sweetspot dalam tubuhnya. Youngmin yang juniornya sudah menegang, terasa berkedut2.

"Kwanghh, ahh.. aku.. mau.. keluarahhh…"racau youngmin, kwangmin melajukan kecepatannya, dan benarlah, youngmin mengeluarkan cairan precumnya dan membasahi dadanya, sedangkan cairan kwangmin berada dalam perut youngmin. Kwangmin melepaskan juniornya, membuat youngmin melenguh pelan. Setelahnya kwangmin merebahkan tubuhnya disamping youngmin, menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh nya dan tubuh youngmin yang naked.

"tidurlah hyung, kau pasti lelah, gomawo ne!" ucap kwangmin sambil memeluk youngmin, youngmin mengangguk dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada kwangmin. Kwangmin mengusap rambut dark blonde youngmin, lalu tertidur sembari memeluk hyungnya itu.

Kamar Donghyun dan jeongmin

Terlihat donghyun yang terus menciumi jeongmin, jeongmin sendiri terlihat mengantuk, Akhirnya si pervert melepaskan ciumannya pada jeongmin, jeongmin yang mengantuk mendekat ketubuh donghyun, ia lelah, sungguh, bermain dengan donghyun tak akan cukup hanya 1 ronde. Jeongmin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada donghyun, dan tertidur.

Donghyun mengusap rambut pirang kotor atau pirang dengan garis2 coklat samar milik jeongmin, melihat wajah sang kekasih yang kelelahan membuat donghyun tak tega, walaupun sebenarnya ia belum puas mencicipi tubuh jeongmin, tak akan pernah puas. Donghyun mengecup pelan bibir jeongmin (eih.. dasar pervert, orang udah tidur, masih aja dicium *ditabokdonghyunoppa). Jeongmin menggeliat pelan. Donghyun memeluk erat tubuh jeongmin, dan ikut tertidur disebelah jeongmin.

Kamar Hyunseong dan Minwoo

Hyunseong menatap wajah tidur minwoo, hanya itu yang ia lakukan dari tadi, sesekali membelai pipi minwoo atau mengusap lembut rambut minwoo (Weiss, alim nih.. gk tergoda.. *authordigeplakhyunseong).

Minwoo membuka matanya, dilihatnya wajah hyunseong yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. 'BLUSHH' pipi minwoo memerah, saat itu terdengar bunyi bel ruangan private mereka. Hyunseong melihat kearah CCTV, ternyata genk BSS16.

"Ada apa?" Tanya hyunseong lewat microphone cctv.

"Akan ada pesta malam ini, pesta keluarga begitulah. Di restoran dekat rumah Youngie-ah, keluarga kalian juga akan datang, tak usah khawatir kami tak akan berbuat apa2." Ucap Min Ho santai. Hyunseong mendengus.

"Yayayaya. 'CLICK'" hyunseong mengakhiri percakapan dan duduk disamping minwoo.

"Pesta keluarga, dengan genk BSS16, di restoran dekat rumah Jo Twins. Aku merasa perasaanku tak enak Minnie-chagi." Jelas hyunseong pada minwoo, minwoo membelalakkan matanya.

"hari ini tanggal berapa? Hari apa?"Tanya minwoo panik. Hyunseong menjawab.

"20 maret, hari kamis. Kenapa?"Tanya hyunseong. Minwoo mangap.

"hari ini hari peringatan, peringatan untuk kaum elven untuk melaksanakan upacara pengingatan. Kita harus ada disana, kalau tidak para siluman akan.. siluman akan.. hah haaahh.." minwoo tak dapat melanjutkan ucapannya, hyunseong menyadari sesuatu lalu matanya ikut membelalak.

"kita dijebak!" ucap hyunseong pelan.

TBC!


End file.
